


라면 먹을까요?

by sooyoungkr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungkr/pseuds/sooyoungkr
Summary: 히나타는 마침내 고백한다.[한국어는 제 모국어가 아니다.]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	라면 먹을까요?

1화

"나루토 쿤... 사랑해요"

가을의 어느 추운 날, 차가운 공기의 산들바람이 몇 분마다 그들의 몸에 부딪쳐 그들의 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다. 화요일 17시었지만 고노하 이 부근에는 사람이 별로 없었다.

히나타의 말을 받아들여 나루토는 완전히 깜짝 놀라며 히나타에게 그런 것을 예상하지 않았다...가? 그녀는 항상 그를 보고 기절하고 있지 않았니? 그는 그녀가 긴 코트로 항상 덥다고 생각했다.

하지만 여전히, 나루토, 이건 어색해. 벌써 시간이 얼마나 지났을까? 대답해야지!

"에ㅔㅔㅔ..." 잘됐네, 그녀는 이걸 잘못 받아들일 거야.

"나..." 히나타는 분명히 괴로움을 느끼고 있었지만, 솔직히 그런 말을 갑자기, 경고도 없이...

나루토는 마침내 그녀에게 주의를 기울였는데, 지나가는 생각이 아니라 정말로 그녀를 바라보았다. 하얀 피부를 어울리는 검푸른 그녀의 검은 머리카락. 그를 꿰뚫어보는 그녀의 두 눈이 그를 바라보았다.

살랑살랑 떨고 있는 그녀의 손, 그러나 추위로 인한 것은 아니었다.

나루토는 말라버린 입술을 핥고, 그가 정말로 신경을 쓴다는 것을 알아차렸다(혹은 사랑이었을까?) 히나타. 그는 그녀를 돌보고 싶었다. 그 눈을 계속 나루토만 보고 싶었는데...그 분홍색 입술들을 만지고 싶었어...

신경질적으로 발등 위에 튀어오르더니 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 물었다:

"우리 집에 갈래?"

예상대로 히나타는 기절했지만 나루토는 쓰러지기 전에 그녀를 붙잡았다. 병원에서 이 사실을 설명해야 한다는 것은 두 사람 모두에게 좀 귀찮은 일일 것이라고 판단하고, 깨어날 때까지 기다리기 위해 그녀를 다시 그의 집으로 데려갔다.

아마도 좀 더 섬세한 접근을 시도했어야 했을지도 모른다. 하지만 나루토는 여자들과 데이트하고 대화하는 데 있어서 너무 신참이었다.

히나타를 소파에 두고 온 그는 물 한잔 마시러 주방으로 갔다. 그는 히나타가 깨어날 때까지 기다렸다가 다른 일을 하기로 했다.

돌아와서 탁자 위에 물잔을 놓고 온 그는 히나타 옆에 앉을 근처의 의자를 잡았다.

그녀의 몸은 비록 약간 창백하긴 했지만 느긋했다. 그녀의 얼굴에 빗나간 머리카락이 있었고 그는 그녀의 얼굴을 더 잘 보려고 손을 움직여 보았다.

"히나타." 그는 그녀에게 깨워 달라고 거의 애원할 뻔하면서 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다. 나루토는 마음속 깊은 곳에서 감정의 회오리바람을 느낄 수 있었지만 무엇보다도 그녀의 눈을 계속 보고 싶다는 새로운 생각이 들었다. 그녀의 말을 더 듣기 싶었다.

그녀가 밤새도록 계속 기절해도 그는 참을성 있게 그녀 옆에 앉아 그녀가 깨어나기를 기다리곤 했다.

불과 몇 분 후, 히나타는 마침내 깨어났고, 작은 비명을 지르며 일어나 앉았다. 그녀의 눈은 재빨리 주위를 살펴보았고 그녀는 금방 그녀의 얼굴을 완전히 빨개졌다.

나루토는 그녀에게 공간을 주기 위해 일어나 부엌으로 갔다. "물이나 주스 같은 거 줄까? 아니면 병원에 가볼래?"

히나타는 얼른 고개를 가로저으며 작은 목소리로 대답했어요 "물 좀 주세요."

그녀에게 공간을 주려 하고 그녀에 대한 시선을 피하면서 시간을 끌었다. 나루토는 히나타의 시선이 자신에게 쏠리는 것을 느끼면서 이미 개끗한 잔을 씻었다.

나루토는 여전히 무엇을 해야 할지 몰랐고 시간이 흐를수록 점점 더 어색해 느끼고 있었다.

물컵을 그녀에게 건네주면서 그는 "라면을 먹을까?"


End file.
